Gone
by Alina Uzumaki
Summary: Everything you love can disappear in the blink of an eye. S1
1. Chapter 1 The Justice Leauge

**AN: OH YES I"M BACK BABY! And I am revamping Gone! Aren't I the best! So yes I'll calm down a bit a say some important things. It's not word for word like the old one (point of revamping) I mean if yall remember the first chapter it was like barely a half of a page this is three (according to word) so yeah my writing has improved. I don't have a toaster for a computer anymore! YAY! *cough* microwave *cough* so yes. Anyway I'll let you read now.**

What doesn't kill you

Makes you stronger

Or so he hoped

5:34 pm Mount Justice July 15th 2014

Wally's POV

He sat at the table next to Roy and Artemis next to them was M'gann and Conner with Robin directly across from him. They all stared uncomfortably at Kaldur, only a few feet away typing things into a computer. Yes Robin should be the one at the computer not Kaldur, but things weren't normal. And it was making everyone uneasy.

_Click click click_

"If this is some sick joke then you've won." Roy spoke up breaking the silence, but in all making things even more awkward. He hardly ever had anything to do with the team so it had to be serious when he was called in.

_Click click_

Wally watched quietly as Kaldur looked up from the holographic screen and didn't say anything. He didn't need to. If what Wonder Women had really told them was true then...he couldn't actually think it was true there was no way it was true. _Right?_ _I mean they're the freaking Justice League they can't just be...picked off so easily like that. Could they?_

"No." Artemis' voice came from his left and he looked at her confused. She shook her head and said simply "You were thinking out loud again." She looked back down and started into the distance not the table.

Wally cursed under his breath and sat back in his chair. All this still quietness, besides all the constant typing, was putting him on edge he needed to move, run, pace, anything than just sitting here and doing nothing. It was getting to him.

_Clack cluck click_

He closed his eyes and tried to relax and just focus on breathing. Images and colors flashed behind his eyelids. They were blurs of indistinct figures nothing absolute to make out. After a minute of 'relaxing' he sat back up and watched the others carefully.

Artemis was still the same: sat forward arms crossed eyes staring at the table. Her hair was slowly coming out of her ponytail but she made no move to fix it. She was too deep in thought running over several different possibilities, just like him earlier.

Roy, however, was different from the other archer. He was busying himself with his gloves, picking at loose strings. But Wally could tell it was a subconscious thing, that Roy wasn't actually there in the room mentally just physically, a husk at best.

M'gann was sitting the edge of her seat leaning onto the table, head down, lips pursed. She looked past him to the room behind them that lead to the Zeta tubes, desperately wanting to hear any number spew out of the speakers.

He looked over to Superboy. He sat simply looking normal, with the occasional rub of the temples or run his hand through his hair. Conner was never good with emotions and it showed, but now he seemed the least affected. It made sense too, he wasn't close to any of the JL except for maybe Canary.

Wally took a deep breath and turned his eyes to Robin. He watched as Kaldur worked on the computer probably figuring out what the Atlantean was doing. The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair resting his head on his hand. His shades adjusted up awkwardly and he quickly fixed them then stood up abruptly.

"Do you need help?" Robin's voice asked Kaldur and everyone sighed with relief that the tech wizard would move things along. Kaldur simply took a step back and Robin worked his magic.

Wally watched closely as the ebony typed a few things in then a video came up. The screen filled with what looks like a cockpit of a plane and Black Canary was sitting in one of the seats and Green Arrow was in the process of sitting down in the freeze frame.

Kaldur took a deep breath and looked at the team. "What you guys are about to see is shocking, horrific and..." Kaldur paused and grimaced, he must've already seen it. "Hard to watch and understand. It's about minute long and all I can say is you'll never be able to un-see this." Kaldur said in his leader like way and stepped away after tapping play. Wally looked at Kaldur for a few extra seconds, the leader simply looked down. Then Wally trained his green eyes on the screen.

_Canary turned in her seat and watched as Green Arrow sat next to her. She was in the left seat legs crossed and he was in the right._

_"I see you changed." She commented on his uniform as Green Arrow. He looked at her then looked ahead of him into the sky ten thousand feet up and nodded after fully sitting down and getting comfortable._

_"Yeah civvies were getting boring and besides everyone back there has changed." Oliver said and jerked a thumb back to where passengers sat, but it was more like other Justice League members. Diana nodded and swung her seat back to the front and watched the view above the clouds. _

_"Yeah we're 'bout an hour out." She was silent for a while then said "Are you sure this mission is the best idea? I mean it seems a little… _risky_." Canary asked softly, her motherly side kicking in. Green tossed the idea back and forth in his mind and responded: "Is there a better way? I know it's not the safest we all do, but we have to do it. There's no o-"_

_"-What the-"_

_"-What?" _

_"There's something approaching us on the radar!" Diana quickly sat forward propped her headgear on and turned auto pilot off. Oliver wasn't far behind her, but unlike her, he was trying to make contact with the nearest base._

_Oliver tried his best but nothing went through or came back they were in a dead zone._

_Radio static._

_The two looked at each other worriedly and Canary tried to pull the plane down far enough as quickly as possible, it was no use. Green dots approached the little triangle in the center of the radar. Everything went static when the circles touched. The screen died out and went black. _

Wally's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he felt like he had just been slapped. Canary and Green Arrow weren't the only ones on that plane. Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Flash were on there as well.

Flash…

Plane…

Flash was on the plane...

And the plane was gunned down…

Flash was on the plane…

It finally clicked.

They really had died.

**AN: Well then. Anyway I'm not going to promise when I'll update it just isn't good for my health, sometime next week hopefully after Wednesday probably. Anywho let me know what you think especially I you were a favoriter/follower of the original Gone.**

**Alina**


	2. Chapter 2 Warriors Don't Cry

**AN: Yes Wednesday but I know really late at night. Blame braces. Anyway here you go, not as good as I wanted but I didn't have that much time and I also wanted to add another part but that'll end up begin next chapter so heads up next chapter probably is gonna be less then 1,000 words. I know :'( but it'll be up sooner. So yes also, please don't be a baby about cursing in this it's just when I'm on some emotional l roller-coaster I cuss like a sailor and well I think we can all say what is happening to the team is not good... so don't freak please that's all I ask.**

We are only as strong

As we are united,

As weak as we are

Divided.

5:39 pm Mount Justice July 15th 2014

Artemis' POV

_I'm not going to cry._

"What the fuck?!" Roy was the first to react out loud. He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over and stalked over to Kaldur. Artemis turned away from them, she couldn't watch. She knew how Roy handled things, aggressive, rash, never thinks things through and always looking for someone to blame. Right now that person seemed to be Kaldur. She felt a twinge of grief for the team leader. He was going to be on the receiving end of a lot emotionally ridden words that under normal circumstances they wouldn't say.

She blocked out Roy's voice and looked around her.

_I'm not going to cry._

M'gann and Conner.

Artemis inhaled sharply at the sight. Even though they reacted exactly how she thought they would it still hurt to watch. M'gann was in Conner arms sobbing into his chest well he gently stroked her auburn hair, he seemed not all there. Artemis knew how close M'gann was to her Uncle, he wasn't really her Uncle more like a father figure and mentor. It would be awful to be her. Coming to an unknown foreign planet as a stowaway hoping your Uncle, who has over four hundred nieces and nephews, in hopes that he'll train you with the possibility that you could be sent back. That had to be beyond rough. The thought of rejection looming over you constantly. Not good.

However, Conner looked indifferent. Here, but not here. She knew he was the one in the team that wasn't close to his Justice League counterpart. Maybe he was thinking about M'gann and the others. It was hard to tell.

Artemis sighed it broke her heart to see her friends like this. She didn't actually know what to call this except for grieving, maybe. They were all so different. Artemis shook her head and looked back at the black holographic screen. It had changed to a ton of files splayed out across it.

Robin.

He was already working on something and Artemis bet everything she had, which wasn't much that it had to do with the video they just saw. She watched quietly as he worked with the computer then the occasional mumble of things to himself then the _click_ of typing things into his watch. He was in overdrive; Artemis could practically see the train wreck of a thought process going on in his mind, all the possibilities. It probably looked like when little kids draw on the walls with crayons. Constantly overlapping and changing, no one uniform route.

_Wait. Kaldur, Robin, Roy, M'gann, Conner, and me. Someone's missing. There's should one more. Who's missing? _Artemis scanned the room and knew almost instantly.

_Wally. _

_Why would he leave?_

Artemis thought about it. The Zeta tubes hadn't gone off so he still had in the mountain. She tilted her head to one side thinking harder, then it clicked. It makes perfect sense. Actually, for once, Wally had a good idea; _get the heck out_. The crying, sobbing, yelling, clicking and denial was wearing on her. She stood up and looked at them. After swallowing her grief and guilt she took a deep breath and kept her voice steady.

"I can't be around this, I'm leaving." And with that she walked out.

_I'm not going to cry._

You know how when you're driving home all you think about is driving but once you're home you can't remember it? Yeah well that's what it's like walking through Mount Justice. Artemis didn't remember how she got to her 'room' just once there, relief washed over her. The blonde plopped down onto her bed and hide her face in the pillows.

_They cannot actually be gone. They are the Justice League. The freaking Justice League._ Artemis told herself this mentally over and over again.

She shook her head and tried to focus on other things. Different images swam through her mind's eye, but they all lead back to one thing: The Justice League. Slowly she began to think of everything they did for her.

_Green Arrow was the one her got me into Young Justice in the first place, he also acted like a father to me. The one I wished I always had. Oliver had also covered for me, saying he was really her uncle when he really wasn't. Not only that, he helped train me, slightly. _

_Training...Black Canary. She had also trained me, us, all of the team and kept our heads in the game when we couldn't. She was like a second mother to me even though I wouldn't say it out loud. _

Her thoughts continued to wonder in so many different directions for a while until she couldn't take it anymore. Artemis rubbed her temples and gripped at the pillows in anger, frustration and grief. She took a breath to steady herself.

"I'm not gonna cry."

_I'm not going to cry._

**_I'm not going to cry._**

But even with that all of her defenses were down and she felt tired even though it was only mentally. Eventually, sobs wracked her body and tears streamed her face, her vision blurred and she knew even the strongest people show signs of weakness in times like these. She didn't like it but she made no move to wipe the tears from her face, she let them run down in hopes this would help with the grief.

Roy's POV

Roy shook his head, Kaldur was making sense Roy just didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to believe it, no he couldn't believe it. The Justice League had taken on a nuclear apocalypse. A. Freaking. Nuclear. **Bomb**. And yet all that kills them is _some_ fire? _You're kidding me, right?_

"The only ones on the plane as we saw, were Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Aquaman and Flash. It's a completely viable situation since there's only three he aren't at least a little more than human. Superman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. Two of these three are weak to fire the other's weakness is a type of rock. It's possible, Roy." Kaldur said but he words didn't reach the redhead. He couldn't wrap his brain around it but he was done.

So Roy just shook his head in 'understanding' deciding to let it go and Kaldur looked relived, but that would be an understatement. The Atlantean took a deep breath and said "I'm gonna go find, well Kid and Robin they both took off, before all the others." He patted Roy on the shoulder. "Hang in there." He said and walked off.

Roy forced a smile for Kaldur and began walking through the cave, scowl present. He remembered when Dinah had told him when they all had makeshift rooms in case a mission ran really late, and they would rather just crash there then go home. Like he was ever actually on a mission with the team. Wasn't it that they correspond with their designation number? Roy couldn't remember, he was simply distracting himself. He walked past the kitchen and main hub into one of the hallways. Since he had went solo he really hadn't been in the Mountain up till just recently, the archer really had no clue where he was going.

Roy looked up at a door it read B01. That was Robin's designation number. Roy must've ended up on their doom hall. He looked down the left side of the hall. B03 that was Wally, his door was shut. He was probably locked in there grieving. B05 that was Miss Martian, but her door was open, and he could hear he and Superboy talking. B07 the door was cracked open and from where he was standing he couldn't see who's room it was.

Curiosity brewing Roy began walking over to the door. Once there he looked at it he saw '_Artemis_' engraved over the top of the door. He looked in and saw her lying down, blankets wrapped around her, but something was off. Her hair was down it looked like a waterfall of blonde. But there was something else. Artemis was sobbing. No not just sobbing crying. Artemis was crying. She was one of the strongest people he knew and she was crying. There was tears.

Tears.

Roy was having a hard time wrapping his head around it so he decided to do something that could possibly get him killed. Or at least an arrow to the arm. He knocked gently and Artemis just about jumped out of her skin at the sight of him. He stood at the door leaning on it. At least she didn't make a move for her bow. Not yet at least, he hadn't said anything.

"What the hell Roy? Do you always just walk in on people?" She snapped at him but the redhead was used to it by now. He shook his head and sat down at the foot of the bed. Her room looked like this was one of the few times she used it, very bland.

"I didn't know you cried." Artemis turned away from him in shame and controlled her breathing even though tears were still rolling down her face. They were both quite for a while until Roy moved closer to her. Sometimes proximity was better than words, and he didn't know what to say.

After a moment he finally found something to say. "Artemis, you're scaring me." He meant it and she just covered her mouth her gray eyes cast downward.

"It's just I..." She paused and took a deep breath. "I was just thinkin' of ever thing they did for me. I mean Oliver got me here, Canary trained us and Bats gave us our missions. It just seems so full circle and I don't know what's gonna happen to the team and the others. M'gann's Uncle was just killed, she has no one and Robin. _Oh god,_ I would not want to be him right now." Another tear started to roll down her face. Roy held up one finger up to her check and let it roll onto it then he pressed it into his eye. She watched him as it dissolved and disappeared.

"There, now stop crying and listen." She looked up confused.

"On one of the first missions Oliver took me on I got injured and cried. Y'know what he told me?" Artemis shook her held waiting intently for the answer.

"He told me 'Warriors don't cry'." Roy said softly before he tilted Artemis chin up looking at her carefully, then smiled. "And last I checked you're on of the strongest Warriors I know. Now c'mon clean up and let's go find Robin he was goin' crazy earlier on the computer.." Artemis smiled.

**AN: Oh yes I did want to add a bit more but I also wanted to get this up when promised so yeah next chapter will be up sooner but as said before won't be as long. Oh yes, one thing: Reviews don't get you cookies they get you more chapters. And I'll also address ages in the next chapter so until then.**

**Alina**


	3. Chapter 3 Achilles Heel

**AN: So yes I know it took me a week, I'm sorry. I would go into how I had an idea for this chapter but it was a shit idea then got this but already had half of the other one written and at the time was too busy to start this one. Oh well, and the ages are addressed in this one as well as one more thing. I don't usually say who the quote is by but I couldn't find a good one for this chapter so I came up with that. Anyway I'll let you read.**

My fatal flaw is

Begin able to

Selflessly die for

The ones

I

Love

12:16 pm Classified Location July 16th 2014

Diana's POV

Diana sat in her seat, uncomfortably. This was the last kind of meeting she wanted to call, _ever._ Some of her closest colleagues, and friends were gone. It was hard to say it's like they never existed, but everyone knew of the malevolent Superman or the mysterious Dark Knight. Or a speedster who could break the sound barrier like it was nothing. Running her hand through her she hair pulled at any knots until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Diana," Hawkwoman's voice came from her left pulling her out of contemplation. The princesses looked up to see Shayera standing. She looked pitiful and guilty and the same time. She nodded and knew it was time to start the meeting. Taking deep breath and looked down both ends of the table. _So many empty seats._ Her thoughts tried to wonder but she faced forward and tried to focus.

"Some of you may know why we called you hear, some of you don't and it's important to know and hopefully we can solve this issue." Her voice trembled as she spoke, she looked to Green Lantern for support. Their eyes locked and he took over.

"As we all notice Flash, Batman, and some others are not here. The reason is because last meeting they all said they were going on a personal mission together. I didn't trust them so I looked into it further," He took a moment to collect himself. "I asked Flash about it about it and he said that all of them received a disturbing _threat_."

"What was that threat?" Captain Marvel asked. Hal looked at him and said: "That if they did not report to a certain location than their loved ones would be picked off one by one starting with the kids in Young Justice." His voice was grave and his face serious, there was nothing about this that could be taken lightly.

There was a collective look of panic around the room. Diana finally decided it was a good time to jump back in. She started: "I know what you guys are thinking why they would do it without question but I can assure you they didn't." She paused and waited, but it was silent for a good few seconds, long enough to make her uneasy.

"Then why did they go? And where is this location? Who did this?" It was Icon, he was an interesting person cool and level-headed one moment then off the charts irrational the next. Diana looked back over to Green Lantern, it was his question.

"Flash wouldn't tell me where the location was, he obviously didn't want me checking it out. And we're still trying to figure out who this but we..." Hal spoke again his sentence trailing off. "We don't have a clue who did it."

The question was fully answered and Diana picked up quickly. "Think about it. They related in one way or another to their protégés. At least most of them. I know Batman would do anything for Robin in a heartbeat as is the same with Flash, Manhunter, and Green Arrow. The question now is what we do with them."

"They are becoming an Achilles heel. It would be wise to keep them occupied. We don't need Robin stumbling on something he shouldn't or information that could get him in trouble." Doctor Fate's voice rang around the room and some others agreed probably thinking along the same lines.

_An Achilles heel._

"Fate's right, they're too emotionally connected to this. We need to keep them distracted. The problem is how, ages vary quite a bit between them. I know it takes some distractedly different thing to keep a fifteen year old occupied rather than an eighteen year old" Hawkwoman chimed in and she was right. Roy was the oldest at eighteen with no others in there also eighteen. Not to mention he was defective from the team before it really began, making it a bigger challenge than Diana thought for him. Wally and Artemis were both seventeen but they'd probably rip each other's throat out before getting along in a non-mission environment. However, Wally was easily preoccupied with small things and Artemis took things head on as long as there was something to do, if not she probably would dwell on their disappearances as well. Not too bad but still not easy.

Then there was Superboy at technically sixteen along with M'gann, and Robin at fifteen. The first two wouldn't be to difficult but knowing Robin he wouldn't give up searching until he had a definite yes or no answer. And he would rather find it himself then take anyone's word for it. Robin and Roy seemed to be the biggest problem. She had an inner laugh. _The youngest and oldest, _cute.

Diana pulled herself out of her thoughts and quickly said: "Your right, but how do you propose we keep them busy they are _teenagers_, they're attention span is less than that of a gnat." There was a collective laugh echoing throughout the room and Diana just smiled. _Just some good ole reminiscing of those teenage years. Oh how they came and went._ The lighthearted mood faded quickly and it was back to business as usual.

"Simple really, we let them believe they're helping because I'm pretty damn sure they want to, and we keep them somewhere safe at the same time." Icon said plainly. Diana nodded and looked to Hal, he was the one she went to talk to when she found out. He seemed to be pondering the idea, something she probably should've been doing but what Fate said earlier still stuck with her, _they're becoming an Achilles heel._

"So we give them a sugar pill, keep them somewhere that's easy to keep an eye on, and go about normal business as usual, while still trying to figure out who made Batman and them do this." Hal spoke up finally, his words stung and Diana couldn't help but feel a little guilty when he put it like that. It seemed like they were playing god, but they had to, she couldn't risk the slim chance they had for figuring out who did this before they did. It posed too much risk-risk only the League should take not them.

"So do we agree?" Diana asked looking to the others briefly, before looking back down. It was getting hard to see familiar faces without all of them there.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say this. We're not as involved in Young Justice as they were and whatever you see fit to do I think we will all back you." It was Fate again and there was a murmur of agreeance from everyone else. _Chatty bunch. Quietest meeting in the history of the Justice League._

"Very well then moving back to an earlier topic we didn't finish, who did this?" Wonder Woman proposed and looked to the others for ideas. They were all a little crestfallen but someone did speak.

"Well this was obviously no amateur attack." Red Tornado said factually.

"And who does that rule out? Not many big groups." Hawkman finally spoke after the entire meeting in silence for him so far. His voice was harsh but he made a point, this was no amateur, it was _someone_ or _group_ well versed in making people disappear.

"It could've been The Light." Icon threw out there, but Wonder Woman just shook her head. _They usually didn't strike unless they had a personal vendetta or we hit first. Doesn't mean they didn't do it just makes it...unlikely_. A voice spoke and she listened, Hal had said what she was thinking.

"It could've been the Injustice League, if I recall correctly they did try to kill the team last year." Red Tornado this time. It was a plausible thought, Joker did have a grudge against Bruce, but Aquaman and the others, not so much. Diana shook her head again. _Still no._

"That makes more sense than The Light but it just doesn't seem to fit. It's like there's a pattern we're not seeing, something vital we're missing." She was thinking out loud but all eyes were on her.

"What about one of Young Justice's enemies? What about one of them? Klarion or Sportsmaster, maybe Cheshire?" Red Tornado tried again, but it still didn't fit. It was a puzzle where the pieces just didn't fit, like a game they couldn't win. The odds were truly **never** in there favor.

Red lights started flashing and the alarm sounded. The holographic screen appeared before everyone showing the emergency situation. A large building, was going up in flames. Nothing too bad. That was until Diana read the city name: Metropolis.

"I'll handle it." It was Hawkman and with that the meeting ended. But Diana couldn't help but think about the team.

_**An Achilles heel.**_

**AN: So yes the story starts moving next chapter officially, these first three are just back story so be looking out for that. Also favorite follow review it gets you more chapters. :)**

**Alina**


	4. Chapter 4 Guardians

**AN: Hello people! Here it is chapter four! Oh yes, sorry this took a while weekend got away from me. Oh well this is the last chapter of back story. The story starts next chapter. I really love authors who give you a bunch of back story, one book I read pg. 190 before the story really began out of like 300ish. Anyway I get too distracted by myself (who does that?!) and just read.**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I don't own YJ because if I did than well I'm not gonna go into what it'd be like but it'd be pretty different.**

Obstacles are put in our way

To see if what we want is

Worth fighting for

2:26 pm July Central City 18th 2014

Wally's POV

His knuckles were white with agitation. At this rate he was going to end up breaking the cup of coffee. He was sitting outside a café with his Aunt Iris and she was begin unusually stubborn. The wind kicked up and car horns honked but Wally didn't care the only thing on his mind now was his Uncle Barry. The redhead sat forward and tapped the table in front of where she was looking down avoiding his last question.

"Aunt Iris," His voice was sharp, he wasn't playing around. "I said I need you to tell me exactly what Uncle Barry was saying, doing, how he was acting, anything, before he left." Wally chose his words carefully, his Aunt unlike him was accepting the fate of her husband. She was past denial and was already in the disconnected state almost impossible to reach, but he desperately needed to reach her. Iris looked past Wally and just shook her head; sad look on her face.

"Aunt Iris."

"Wallace! I'm not going to tell you it makes no difference!" She snapped at him, cracks breaking through her demeanor from a moment before. Wally filched at the sound of his real first name.

"Then why won't you tell me? Since it makes 'no difference.'" He countered her his voice rising slightly. He bit his lip and sat back crossing his arms, he was royally pissed off at her now. She shot him a murderous look and said: "That's not what I meant." Wally rolled his eyes at the famous line of misunderstanding and scoffed.

"Of course it isn't."

"I'm trying to protect you Wally!"

"Newsflash! I don't need protecting!"

Iris went quiet looking hurt. A wave of guilt hit Wally like a rock wall. He didn't intend to snap at his Aunt like that it just she was begin so stubborn and secluded it was wearing on him. The repercussions of Uncle Barry's death is affecting them differently. I just...I don't want to believe it while she's just is... Wally's thoughts trailed off while the sat there in a painful silence for a moment. Wally put his focus on the wind whipping up behind him, it wasn't the calming kid of breeze, or an ominous one either, just weather. He looked up to the cloudy gray sky taking a deep breath and started talking, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...blow up like that." His Aunt just made a gesture brushing it off easily.

"It's alright Wally," She said and took a sip of her coffee then said, "I'll try to answer your question, ask 'em again."

Wally smiled in relief and asked about how Barry was acting, what he was saying and doing before he left. Iris bit he lip thinking about it and responded, "Around the beginning of the month he brought up a big mission with the League, I brushed it off as nothing out of the ordinary he does stuff like that all the time. A few days later he told me he was going to leave on the eleventh still what no big deal until..." Her voice trailed off and Wally sat forward hanging onto her every word.

"He said that it wasn't a normal mission so naturally I asked him about it and he said that there was a threat, and that other members had received it as well. I asked him more and all he said was the Injustice League is playing mind games." She stopped and took a breath, Wally didn't say a word. "I asked more and he said it was nothing to be worried about and he'd be back in a week or so." Iris finished talking and Wally shook his head.

"That's it? That can't be it?" Wally shook his head and covered the sides of his face with his hands. "There has to be more?" He asked. "Has to be more..."He repeated again.

"That's it honey, I'm sorry." She rested her arms on the table in front of her. Wally tried to think of something.

"He wasn't acting differently? Did he say what the threat said? The smallest detail could help me...please..." His voice was strained and he slipped his hands over his Aunt's trying to connect with her even thought that wouldn't work.

"Well he was begin a bit more protective over you than usual, but he has his times," She paused and looked to be thinking hard. "I did hear him talking to himself about something, The Bright…The Sight... something like that." Wally instantly jumped up from his slouched position.

"The Light?" He asked hopefully. Iris contemplated it for a while then nodded. Wally jumped up hugged his Aunt and sped off before saying goodbye

Artemis' POV

Glue filled into the cavity and she quickly set the fletching into its place before gently setting down the newly made arrow. Artemis looked to her left and counted twenty new arrows plus the fifty in her quiver, well normal arrows. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back against the couch.

…_No need for new arrows just... relaxation. Plus the League. Two days. They _have _to be planning something. Something big and it has something to do with Young Justice, I know it. _Her thoughts came in pieces, fragments.

"Oh well if they are then I'm prepared." Artemis told herself and she felt her mother's eyes on. She hadn't told her, she simply saw no need to. Reason is Paula knew nothing about the League and she still couldn't shake that her mom was Huntress.

_I want to trust you, I want to tell you but…Your connection with…Dad and his connections…I can't risk it._

"Artemis, tell me what's going on. You've been very withdrawn recently." Artemis just looked at her mother over her shoulder with sad eyes. _Believe me I do but not right now._

"What's the point? It's not like you care." Artemis lied and decided to pull off the misunderstood act.

Her mom just scoffed and said: "Artemis that's silly of course I care."

"Oh really than? Here's this, I'm packing up and leaving. I'm gonna go stay at the Mountain with the team." Artemis compressed her bow and sheathed all her arrows then stuffed them in her backpack on top of the couch. _I really am leaving but not for the reason you think._

"No you're not." Her voice came in a matter-of-factly and Artemis laughed dryly at the statement. _Okay well then maybe I am, you don't control me. _Her tempo changed in the beat of a second, with the blink of an eye.

"I'm seventeen I make my own choices now," Artemis said, this time telling the truth, while standing up and grabbing her backpack. It had everything she needed as Artemis the Archer in it, but the girl not so much. "And you can't stop me, I'm my own person now."

She walked to her room and shoved as many clothes as the backpack would hold ignoring her mother's rambling non-sense excuses of why she couldn't leave. Before walking out of the run down apartment and building heading started for the broken down phone booth she just gave her mom a look. Just a look no emotion at all.

_You don't control me_

**AN: Well than first part good, I write Wally well don't I? Second ehhh, I could've done better but I like Artemis changing her mind so quickly really shows her character, hot-head (check) rash, (check), impulsive. (check)**

**Anyway review, follow, favorite-do as see fit.**

**Alina~**


End file.
